Shadows in DC
by The 13th Witch
Summary: When villains try to summon a demon to kill the Justice League, something goes wrong during their fight and the Yamis are summoned instead and they aren't very happy about being ripped from their other halves...
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Bakura, Atem, or Marik, **

Chapter 1 the Shadow Mages

The Justice League stared at the rising dome of thick rolling shadows that grow from the center of the center of magic circle. "No," whispered Witch Boy across from Doctor Fate before trying to summon a portal only to have the shadow shoot out and wrap tightly around his body. Everyone froze in their fights no hero or villain daring to move as the shadows raced over the forest floor. The shadows around their feet shot out wrapping around each person's body, even those who had been in the sky was now wrapped in thick shadows. The shadows were strong not even Superman could break them from where he had fallen to the ground. Green Lanterns ring couldn't do a thing against the shadows either could Tala or Doctor Fate's sorcery.

Suddenly the shadow shifted and receded back to the magic circle to revile three figures their faces still shrouded in deep shadows. The tallest figure had on a long purple cloak over a black tank top and cargo pants, long tan blonde hair sticking up at all angles, and deep tanned skin. The strangest thing about him was the small gold rod he held in his hands that let off an eerie glow, his glowing violet eyes touch with insanity and anger, and the gold glowing eye in the center of his forehead. The second tallest was even stranger than the other. The teenager had long snow white hair, dark tanned skin, a navy blue kilt around his waist, his chest bare, and a long flowing blood red rode draped over his shoulders. The boy had eyes the color of dried blood that scared even Batman, a scare under one of his eyes, and was growling like a wild animal. The boy had some sort of glowing gold necklace around his neck that seemed to pulse with evil shadows.

And the last of the three, the shortest, but the obvious leader of the group was the strangest. His hair was three colors and in the shape of a star, spiked black hair with crimson tips, gold banes over his face and a lightning bolt going through the center of his hair. He had on an ancient Egyptian gold jewelry all over him, with an upside down pyramid around his neck that glowed and pulsed with ancient power. A strange crown like gold items graced his head and the eye at the center of it glowed in a golden light. He wore a long navel blue cloak over his clothes and deep tanned skin. But what unnerved them the most was his deep crimson eyes that seemed to look deep into each of their souls.

"What have you done!" the blonde screeched stepping toward the heroes and villain only to be stopped by the tri-colored boy.

"Where are our hikaris?" the tri-colored boy asked in an emotionless voice that made the villains tremble.

The heroes looked to the villains who had summoned these creatures to this world for answered but the villains didn't have one. The white haired boy became impatient, "Answer him, mortal!" he screamed, "Or faces the shadows!"

"W-We do not know!" Tala whimpered from her spot on the ground. The creatures eyes' snapped to her and Tala trembled, "We did not mean to summon you, Great Shadow Mages, it was an accident we are sorry, please spare us!"

The blonde let out an insane crackle of laughter at her words, "Spare you?" he asked as if he'd never heard the word before. "Why should we, you have ripped away are light, left them unprotected and us alone in the shadows!" he screamed down at her.

"You and your world should pay for what you have done!" the white-haired said in a calm voice turning to look at those around him. "You have done an unforgiveable thing, taking away my light from me and for that you will pay!"

"No, you can't you have no right!" Wonder Woman yelled fighting against her bonds.

"And how are you going to stop us Amazon, you are powerless against our magic?" the tri-haired asked. "Now let's play a game."

Suddenly the villains were dragged screaming to the feet of the creatures and a large purple dome of shadows surrounded them. The shadows around the Justice League receded back to the dome adding to the thick shadows of it. Batman took his chance and teleported them back to the Watch Tower, just as the screams started. As the League disappear the screams reached their peak then died with the roar of a monster cut them off. The dome slowly dissolved into shadows again, revealing the most powerful bark sorcerers and sorceress lying on the ground soulless.

The white-haired looked around, "It seems that the others have gotten away."

The blonde chuckled insanely, "Not for long."

"Corrected there will be nowhere to hind and no one left unpunished," the tri-haired announced raising his hand to the sky. The other two followed his lead and dark storm clouds covered the sky in a scary blanket. The roar of thousands of monsters suddenly filled the air.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi again here's another chapter. Hope you like it and I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Yugi, Ryou, or Malik, but wouldn't it be great to! **

Chapter 2 Hikaris of the Shadows

Batman glared at the screens in front of him, these strange monsters had over run the world, monsters the seemed to be invincible! Ripping his eyes off the screen he turned back to the other original members of the League along with Zatanna, Doctor Fate, Blue Devil, Jason Blood, and John Constantine who were all talking to themselves. "So those _teenagers_ that appeared in the circle were really five thousand years old spirits that can are more powerful than _Destiny_, and _Fate_?" Green Lantern gaped at John Constantine.

"Well to be honest only two are that old, The Nameless Pharaoh and Thief King, I don't know of the blonde one," Constantine replayed.

"So how are we supposed to stop them and their army of monsters?" Flash cut in.

"We're not," Jason replied calmly. "These Mages of Shadow hold the oldest form of magic there is."

"What do mean we're not supposed to stop them?" Superman asked, "There has to be a way to stop them before they destroy the world."

"Not in this world, Superman," Blue Devil said, "One of the Mages has the ability to command three Gods to do as he pleases, not to mention the hordes of fiends, angels, and spell casters that also follows their rule."

"They have a monster to match each of us in power, strength, speed, and mind," Zatanna cut in.

"And let us not forget their powers over the mind," Constantine cut in, "They also have the power to control along with crush your mind."

"So there's no hope?" Hawk Woman snapped through clenched teeth.

"There is but not in this world," Doctor Fate said for the first talking in the meeting. His words hung in the air as everyone took them in.

"What about in other worlds," Batman suddenly asked to the magic users in the room.

Dr. Fate looked over at Batman, "Please elaborate, Dark Knight?"

"When they arrived and when they talked to Tala they keep referring to their hikaris, their lights, keep saying we took them from their light. They keep referring to them as if they were people."

"So you think the reason their being so violent is because they we taken away from these hikaris?" Zatanna asked crossing her arms.

"It's possible and things can't get much worse than it already is," Batman replayed before turning to Dr. Fate, "Could you recreate the summoning spell that brought the Shadow Mages to our world?"

"Yes, with the sorcerers located in the Watch Tower at the moment, I believe that I could," Dr. Fate said nodding to himself slightly.

"Then let's see if we can give the Shadow Mages back there hikaris, before they destroy our world." Batman announced.

"I believe that is our best course of action at the moment," Jason murmured softly.

The sorcerers stood in a circle, their arms raised to the sky, chanting words that made no scenes to the other heroes that stood around them. Their voices steadily grow stronger and loud as they chanted their incarnation. The magic circle suddenly let out a blinding white light and there in the center of the circle now stood three children that looked almost identical to the Shadow Mages. The League tensed, thinking that they had made a mistake.

The first kid looked like the blonde but his eyes were a light indigo, there was now glowing eye on his forehead, and his hair was tamer then the others. He was wearing a pair of black cargo paints, a white sleeveless hoddie that showed his abdomen, gold earrings, and gold bands around his wrist going up his arm, on his forearms, and around his neck. The other had longer white hair, warm chocolate brown eyes and pale as snow skin. He was dressed like an ordinary teenager, with faded blue jeans; a blue and white striped shirt, sneakers, and a light blue jacket throw on top. The last was by far the strangest. The boy looked not older the twelve and hair the same shape as the Shadow Mage he resembled, the only difference was his pale skin, amethyst eyes, and amethyst tipped hair. He was dressed like a gothic with bark blue pants, a matching bark blue jacket, a black leather tank top underneath, black boots, buckled chocker around his neck, and two belts around his waist.

The two younger boys eyes widen in fear as they both moved behind the tanned boy, who suddenly took out a rod that looked identical to the one Shadow Mage had. The tanned boy glared at them, holding the rod in front of him, and took a defensive stance in front of the two younger boys. Batman also noticed that the other two had on the same items that their Shadow Mage counterpart had.

"Are you the ones who the Shadow Mages call hikaris?" Dr. Fate asked lowering his arms.

"Who wants to know?" the tanned boy snapped.

"Forgive us, we are called the Justice League and if you three are indeed the hikaris we need your help." Dr. Fate stated.

"For what reason do you need us?" the tanned boy asked him not losing his defensive stance.

Batmen spoke up then, "A few hours ago some dark sorcerous attempted to summon a demon to destroy us, but something went wrong and three teenagers appeared, three teenagers that look remarkably like you three," he watched their eyes get wide and the tanned boy slip out of his stance. "After they appeared one of them asked if the dark sorcerers if they wanted to play a _game_ and dragged them into a dome of swirling shadows. Now those same teens have set free an army of monsters that are apparently invincible. Now, are you the hikaris?"

The tanned lowered his rod, "Yes, we are the Shadow Mages hikaris and the Shadow Mages are our Yamis. A few hours ago we lost our connection to them; this would explain the lost connection." The tanned sighed, "My name is Malik Ishtar, and we will help you."

"Not to be rude, but how are you going to stop the Shadow Mages?" Martian Man Hunter asked.

Malik smirked, "That's the easy thing, we're just going to walk up to them and yell at them for being this stupid, like every time they go on a rampage!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own the Justice League; kind of don't want to either. Rather own **

**Yu-Gi-Oh.**

Chapter 3 Yamis & Hikaris

"So do you guys know where they are?" Flash asked looking down at Yugi who was staring at the monitors.

"No, but we know how to locate them," Ryou replayed from his spot next to Superman.

"And how are you able to?" Green Lantern asked.

"That's how!" Yugi stated pointing at a monitor showing a man clad in weird purple garb, a blonde girl in blue and pink dressed similar to the man and a si-fi looking woman with purple skin holding a broken doll. "Those are Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, and Dark Necrofear. Yami and Bakura, mine and Ryou's Yamis, monsters and if they're there then our Yamis can't be far away."

"That monitor is of the out skirts of Gotham City," Batman growled, "Are you sure that's where they are."

Yugi nodded, "Positive, Dark Magician is my favorite monster I know he won't go too far away from Yami."

"We need to get there as fast as possible," Malik announced walking over to Yugi, "The longer they think that you all too us away from them the more violent they will become."

"Nice friends you three have," Hawk Woman said sarcastically as they made their way to the Teleporting Pads.

The three hikaris giggled, "You have no idea," Malik murmured as he and the other stepped onto the Pads.

There was a bright light before the three hikaris appeared in the field outside Gotham, swaying slightly on their feet. Batman put a hand on Yugi shoulder to stop him from falling, and Yugi gave him an apologetic smile. Batman nodded before looking around at his surroundings. The Mages' monsters were everywhere, it was a disheartening site for the Justice League, but the hikaris just look disappointed at the sight. A ball of brown fur and a pink glob with an upside down face suddenly floated down in front of Flash.

"These ones don't seem to be that dangerous," he said bravely before reaching out to pet the fur ball.

"Flash I won't," Superman started, but Flash cut him off.

"Look at them, Sups, they looks completely harmless," Flash said right as the ball of fur and the pink glob opened their mouths to revile a rows of large razor teeth. They lunged at Flash latching onto each of his arms. Flash let out a girly scream and shook his arms as fast as he could, but the creatures won't let go, in fact they bit down harder. Flash's cry caused the others to turn to him, the League got into defensive stances and Batman pulled out his Batarangs.

"Kuriboh, Marshmellon, let go!" Yugi suddenly yelled at the creatures. To the League shock and relief the creatures let go and floated to Yugi as fast as they could.

The ball of brown fur threw his green paws in the air, "Kurry Kur, Kur."

` "I am glad to see you too, Kuriboh," Yugi said petting the fur ball. Yugi turned to the League smiling, "Sorry Flash-san, they usually don't attack like that. This is Kuriboh and Marshmellon two of my monsters."

"Cute," Flash grumbled rubbing his wrist.

"I think we got a problem," Superman said looking up at the sky. The other plowed his gaze as they saw the Dark Magician and two other monsters starts to descend from the sky. The Leaguer tensed at the sight but turned to look at the hikaris who were waving over the three over to them.

The Dark Magician landed in front of Yugi and bowed to him, the second one that was a long blonde haired girl that was on half angelic and the other demonic landed in front of Ryou, and the monster that looked like a glob of blue goo landed in front of Malik. "Little Master," the Dark Magician said to Yugi much to the Leagues shock.

"Hello, Mahad," Yugi answered the Dark Magician, before turning to the League. "I would like to introduce you all to Mahad, the Dark Magician!"

"And this is Change of Heart," Ryou said motioning to the demonic/angelic woman.

"And Revival Jam!" Malik announced standing next to the glob of goo.

"Let me guess, more of your monsters?" Hawk Woman asked and the hikaris nodded.

"Mahad, can you take us to Yami?" Yugi asked and the Dark Magician nodded.

"Yes, Little Master this way," he said as he turned and started to float away from them with the hikaris quickly following him as he went.

The magician took them farther from Gotham and into the woods as they went. The Leaguers were tense and uncomfortable about being lead to the feet of this Shadows Mage by one of the Mage's own monsters. They may not have like it, but the hikaris didn't seem to mind in fact they were talking ideally to the monsters as if they were old friends. This unsettled the heroes the most. They could tell they were getting close to the Mages from the thick swarm of monsters and shadow that bloke their path. What surprised the League was as soon as the monsters saw the hikaris they gave a little bow and moved aside to let them through. As they walked the monsters would growl, snapped their teeth, and glare at the heroes, but wouldn't do anything else.

A dome of shadows similar to the one the dark sorcerers had been dragged into started to rise up in front of them and the hikaris picked up their pace. As they got to the base of the dome a purple cloaked figure shot out and tackled Malik to the ground, who gasped as the breath was knocked out of him. "Malik-pretty!" the figure shouts from the ground.

"Aibou?" the Yugi look alike asked stepping out of the dome.

"Yami!" Yugi cried jumping onto the Mage who caught him easily.

"Bakura!" Ryou yelled just as he was swept into a hugged by the last Mage.

"Hello, Yadonushi!" the Mage whispered.

The League stared in shocked; these Mages who were powerful enough to summon an army of monsters were hugging these hikaris.

"Marik, get out of me!" Malik suddenly screamed, pushing at the Mage face, while struggling to get up.

"But Malik-pretty I missed you," Marik cried.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you like it!**

Chapter 4 Of Heroes & Yamis

"Marik, I don't care if you missed me get off!" Malik screamed pushing off Marik and getting up.

Flash couldn't help it he laughed and the Yamis turned on them. The Yamis let go of their hikaris and pushed them behind them, glaring daggers at the Justice League.

"So, it was you who had our lights," Bakura snarled sounding more like an animal then a human. "You escaped us last we meet, but it will not happen again. Biabound come forth!" Bakura yelled. A huge monster with a snake for legs descended from the shadows of the sky and towered protectively in front of the hikaris and Yamis. The League stepped back in fear as the monster roared down at them. Marik's insane crackle echoed through the air, "Not so tough are you, mortals?"

"Now, Biabound, a…"

"STOP!" the hikaris yelled from behind, cutting Bakura off.

The three Yamis froze and turned to their hikaris, "But, Ryou, why?" Bakura all but whined.

Ryou looked at Bakura sternly, "Because they weren't keeping us, in fact they helped us come to you."

"What?" Bakura asked confused.

"They helped us!" Ryou announced.

"They weren't the ones who brought you here; they're just trying to help, Yami!" Yugi piped in looking up at his Yami with puppy eyes.

"So apology!" the hikaris said in unison pointing to the League, who was still eyeing Biabound. The Yamis looked over to the League and then back at the hikaris and then repeated this movement. "But…" Marik began.

"NOW!" the hikaris announced annoyed at their Yamis childish behavior.

The Yamis looked ready to beat their heads into a wall as they turned to the League. "We are sorry," Yami ground out and Bakura and Marik nodded in agreement. The league was too shocked to do anything, but nodded to the Yamis in return.

"Now, dismiss all the Duel Monsters," Malik stated to the Yamis.

"And fix what you've destroyed," Yugi added.

"Aibou, Yadonushi, Malik-pretty," the Yamis whined, but were quickly silenced by a look from the hikaris. With the Yamis mumbling under their breath they raised their arms and the monsters slowly began to disappear into swirls of purple shadows.

"Thank you, Yami," Yugi said kissing his Yami on his cheek.

"Of course, Aibou," Yami murmured under his breathe.

After the monsters were dismissed and the League got over their shock at the power the Shadow Mages possess they made their way to the Hall of Justice. The League still didn't trust the Yamis, and the Yamis didn't trust the League, the only thing keeping them from an all-out fight were the hikaris. The hikaris stayed close to the Yamis in case they tried anything on the League. It disturbed the League that these small innocent teenagers held so much power over the Mages. How anything they asked of the Yamis the Yamis did. At the moment they were all standing in the Hall of Justice, the League not wanting to take the Yamis up to the Watchtower and the Yamis unwilling to go.

"So you are the other part of the Shadow Mages souls!" Wonder Woman said slowly eyeing the hikaris who could barely keep their eyes opened.

"Yep," Ryou slurred sleepily, "We're the light and they're our darkness."

The hikaris all fell asleep soon after that, Yugi and Ryou in the couch leaning on each other's shoulders with their Yamis' cloaks wrapped around them and Malik was on the arm chair next them also wrapped in his Yami's cloak snoring softly. The Yamis stood close to their hikaris keeping a watchful eye over them. Bakura leaning on the wall on one side of the couch, Yami sitting on the armrest, and Malik sitting sideways on the chair on the other side of the couch.

"Looks like everything is back to normal," Flash announced as Batman pulled up images of all the locations the monsters had been through.

"Of course it is," Marik announced lazily from the chair he saw slumped over in. "Our lights wanted us to put everything back the way it was, so we did."

The League looked over at Marik, deeply disturbed that the psycho held so much power in his hands. Enough to take out the entire League if he truly wanted to. It put the League on edge, not wanting to set any of the Mages of with something they said or did.

"Enough of this!" Bakura suddenly sneered pushing of the wall. "I would like to go back to my own dimension yours disgusted me." He was careful not to raise his voice in fear of waking the sleeping hikaris; he knew the danger of that.

"As much as I detest it, I must agree with the Tomb-Robber, I wish to go home as well. My hikaris is exhausting and he will start worry about his grandpa and friends if we don't return soon," Yami announced to the group of superheroes.

The heroes froze, suddenly not able to meet their eyes, "That's not possible at the moment."

Marik shot up, "WHAT," he shout and was quickly shushed by the other Yamis who motioned to the hikaris who were still sleeping away. "Why can we not!" he snarled silently at them.

Dr. Fate stepped forward, "The smell that brought you to your world drained too much of our powers, we do not have enough to send both of you back."

"YOU INCOMPITANT MORTALS!" Bakura screamed waking up the hikaris.

"All of you shout up before we do something you'll regret!" they shouted sending glares, that put Kaiba's to shame, at their Yamis who shrank back in fear. The Yamis nodded not daring to say a word that might upset their hikaris more. The hikaris sent their Yamis one last glare before they went right back to sleep.

The Yamis sighed in relief before turning back to the League who were trying to stiffly their shock, both at the Yamis reactions, and of the hikaris out bursts. "We have rooms for each of you to stay in while you here and new clothes for you and your hikaris while you all are here," Batman announced moving up to the Yamis.

"We would like to stay with our light and each other," Bakura stated, "We are not as trusting as our light, mortal.'

"Of course, if you would follow me." The Yamis walked over and picked up their hikaris, careful not to wake them and follow after the Dark Knight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ha, ha, ha I'm back again!**

* * *

Chapter 5 Shadow Jokes

Yami felt someone shacking him, groaning he turned over hoping whoever it was would leave him alone. He was tired, just wanting to sleep, was that too much to ask? Apparently it was, because the shacking came again this time harder. "Come on, Yami, time to get up!" Yugi said still shaking his stubborn Yami. Ryou and Malik were also in the process of getting their Yamis out of bed.

"But Aibou," Yami whined still half asleep, "I'm still tired," and with that he rolled over and fell back to sleep.

Yugi huffed and looked over at his fellow hikaris who were have just as much luck as he was, in fact their luck was worse. Ryou had, had a pillow flung at his head by Bakura and Malik was now trapped as a teddy bear by Marik. "This isn't working," Yugi stated crossing his arms and frowning cutely.

"No kidding!" Malik growled finally wiggling free of Marik's arms.

"Any ideas how to get them to wake up," Yugi asked looking at the other hikaris for answers.

"I got an idea!" Ryou announced jumping to his feet. "Come on!" he said rushing out of the room with the other two close behind.

The Yamis were sleeping peaceful on the beds unaware of the oncoming dangers known as their hikaris. The hikaris on the other hands were trying very hard not to laugh at their ingenious plan. Giggling softly the hikaris walked over to their own hikaris and waited for Malik signal. Malik looked down at his Yami and smirked, revenge was so sweet. "NOW!" he yelled and the hikaris poured ice cold water on their Yamis.

The Yamis screamed at the tops of their lungs. Marik shoot straight up and hitting his head on the bucket Malik still held over his head, Bakura waving his arms around like a madman unable to see through his wet hair, and Yami so shocked by the water that he fell off the bed, landing up gracefully on the floor. The three hikaris blinked at the site in front of them before dropping their buckets (Malik landing on Marik head) and fell to the floor laughing.

* * *

"I still do not see the point in duping ice cold water on us, Ryou," Bakura murmured as they all walked down the streets of Gotham City. The Yamis were now back to their old selves, Yami and Bakura no longer tanned, and all wearing normal clothing.

"What did you expect us to do you three idiots would wake up!" Malik announced looking over at one of the passing shops. "Besides you should have seen your faces!" Malik laughed.

Bakura growled at him, but Ryou grabbed his hand and kissed his cheek, "I'm sorry, Kura, I didn't mean to make you so upset."

Bakura instantly calmed down, "Its fine Ryou, and it was just water."

"Do you think it is okay for us to be out here?" Yugi suddenly asked looking around the street.

"What do you mean, Aibou?" Yami asked glancing down at his hikari.

"The heroes, they might have wanted us to stay in the hotel."

"Like they could do anything," Marik snorted, "They could barely take out Dark Clown, the weaklings."

"That may be true, but they still helped us and gave us a place to sleep," Yugi stated uneasily.

"Do not worry so, Aibou, if they didn't not want us outside they would have stopped us when we left the hotel," Yami stated hopping to calm his worried hikari.

"I suppose you right, thank you Yami," Yugi said leaning on his Yami.

They all walked in comfortable silence after that taking in the strange new world they'd be brought into. As they walked loud rubbles started and they all turned to Malik and Marik.

"Don't know about you guys but we're starving!" they exclaimed starting to walk over to a dinner a few blocks down. The other followed close behind making sure they didn't do something stupid or send an innocent bystander to the Shadow Realm. They made it to the dinner ordered some breakfast, playing with some money the heroes had given them. The food was very good and they were happy this dimension had the same type of food as theirs.

As the hikaris finished eating they looked over to their Yamis, "We're going to get some ice-cream from that shop we passed, want any?"

"No, little one, I am fine," Yami said.

"Get something for me!" Bakura announced.

"And me too!" Malik cut in talking with his mouth full, earning a hit in the back of his head by Malik.

The hikaris got up and started to go, "Be safe, we don't this world's dangers," the Yamis warned.

"Don't worry so much!" the hikaris cried as they left the dinner and hurried down the street to the ice-cream shop.

* * *

The ice-cream shop was small but nice with many different flavors of ice-cream all looking delicious to the hikaris. They were having too much fun and the ice-cream was delicious! They bout their ice-creams and started to head back to their Yamis when there was a huge crash down the street and people screaming. They turned to see a man in a purple suit and white face coming down the street with a woman dressed as a jester and other people dressed as clowns. To say the hikaris were confused would be an understatement. The man suddenly took notice of the three kids because of their lack of fear and screams and started to walk toward them.

The Yamis could feel something was wrong. They could feel their hikaris were suddenly in danger. Jumping to their feet the Yamis ran out of the dinner ignoring the waitress completely and ran in the direction of the ice-cream shop. As they came near they saw the same clowns that the hikaris had, and their hikaris on the ground shaking. The Yamis ran to their hikaris ignoring the man who stood a few feet away.

The man was shock to see three teens run up to the kids he had just play with, but quickly smiled. The man quickly assumed that the teens must be the kids' older brothers because of how much they looked like each other and smiled, this would be fun…

* * *

The Yamis kneeled by their hikaris their eyes never leaving them and turned them over. Their faces were contorted into unnatural smiling that shook their Yamis to the very core. Tears were streaming down each of their faces and the Yamis could feel their agony, making them absolutely lethal. They Yamis gently set down their hikaris and turned to the man who hurt there lights.

"What have you done," Yami asked deadly calm.

The man smile widen, "Oh, nothing just thought they need a good laugh!"

The other Yamis stepped up to the man, "Well you thought wrong!" Yami announced as the eye appeared on his and Marik foreheads, their eyes began to glow, and their items reacted to their master's rage. The man suddenly felt a surge of true fear shot through him for the first time as he released these were not your average teenagers. And his fear was only just beginning for this man had truly hurt the hikaris, he would not come out of this intact, physically, and mentally.

"AND NOW YOU WILL PLAY THE PRICE FOR HARMING OUR LIGHTS!" the Yamis suddenly scream as shadow engulfed they all.

* * *

The Martian Manhutter also known as J'onn J'onzz stared at the monitor of Gotham City emotionlessly, before hitting the intercom. "We have a problem."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi, Hi, sorry about the grammar.**

* * *

Chapter 6 Tearing at the Shadows

The Joker screamed as he felt himself being torn in two. It felt like burning hot hooks were plugged into his skin and were pulling him apart. He screamed but it was drowned out by the horrible laughter that echoed through the impenetrable shadows that surrounded him, engulfed him. It was a torture chamber in the shadows he was in. At times he felt as if he was burning alive, and then freezing to death, and then to being eaten alive by a monster he couldn't see. All the while he scream, scream louder and longer than ever again. But still no one came and the laughter rang louder.

When the league arrived at the scene they were shock to see that the shadow dome was there. The screams that came from the dome sent shivers down the heroes' spines, even Batman who quickly walked around it, careful not to get very close. As the League moved around the dome they saw a shocking scene. The Yamis were clutching their hikaris to their chests trying to get them to do something; the Yamis looked close to tears as they held their hikaris. As Batman got closer he could see that the hikaris had been exposed to the Joker's laughing gas. Batman took a step closer and the Yamis heads snapped up and they glare daggers at Batman as he took a needle out of his utility belt. The Yamis tense and held their hikaris closer.

"What is that, mortal?" Bakura snarled moving away from Batman.

"The hikaris have been exposed to the Joker's laughing gas, this is the antidote," he stated simply as Yami stepped closer to him.

"Will it help our lights, take away their pain?" Yami asked holding Yugi like a young child.

"Yes," batman said getting even closer to Yugi.

"Then do it, Dark Knight, I can't bear to see my Aibou like this," Yami said and Batman nodded. Batman took the needle and pushed it into Yugi's arm releasing the antidote into his arm. Yugi gasped making Yami tighten his hold and glare at Batman, but then sighed softly, the smile leaving his face, and Yugi fell into a deep sleep in Yami's arms. Yami smiled pushing back Yugi's hair and kissing his forehead softly.

"Thank you," Yami said to Batman.

Batman gave the antidote to Ryou and Malik next, both of their Yamis sighing with relief as their hikaris faces went back to normal and they fell asleep in their Yamis arms.

"Could you please call of your shadows, Mages," Martian Man-hunter asks politely. The Yamis nodded and waved their hands letting the shadows dissolve as if they had never been there before. The shadows lifted to revile the Joker lying limp in the center of the street unmoving, but not dead, and his henchmen scattered around him screaming, crying, and moaning. Bakura and Marik laughed at the scene, while Yami looked on emotionlessly.

The League on the other hand was disturbed by the sight of the villains. "What's wrong with them?" Hawk-Women asked.

Marik laughed insanely, the sound filling the air, "They hurt our hikaris, so we hurt them."

"The clown's soul has been sent to the Shadow Realm and his followers are experiencing the Penalty Game," Yami gave that answer.

* * *

The Yamis keep a sharp eye on their still sleeping hikaris as Batman entered the infirmary. "Are you sure that your little antidote did its thing, mortal?" Bakura asked from his spot on the wall next to Ryou.

"Yes, just give them time, it seems to have taken a larger total on them than other people," Batman answered.

The Yami nodded, "For your sake I hope our right."

"I am," Batman said softly, "What did you do to the Joker?"

"We told you, Dark Night, his soul has been sent to the Shadow Realm," Yami answered moving his gaze to Batman.

"Can you bring it back?"

"Of course we can!" Marik announced, "But we wouldn't!"

"Be silent, Tomb-Keeper! Do not worry, Dark Night, when we return home we will return the clowns soul," Yami said turning to face Batman.

Batman bowed his head, "I guess that's it then," he murmured.

The Yamis chuckled before turning their watch over their sleeping hikaris. Batman turned to leave when his com-link went off. "Batman," he retorted.

"Turn on the TV, channel 6," Superman's voice came through sounding strain.

Batman grabbed the remote of a table and turned on the TV. It was showing the news of what had happened with the Joker. Batman froze along with the Yamis at the sight. "Whether or not these teens are a danger are still unknown…" the reporter rambled.

Bakura let out an animalist growl, "Those insolent fools!" he spat. "They spat their stories with no knowledge of what is really going on!"

"Settle down, Tomb-Robber!" Yami snapped before turning to Batman, "When will your sorcerers be able to take us back home."

"A day or two and until then I believe it will be a good idea for you six to stay near the League as much as possible," Batman announced. "You might have just made some enemies."

"Great!"

* * *

Lex Luther watched as three teenagers effortlessly took down the joker without even lifting a finger. Luther smirked and turned to Tala, "These are the Shadow Mages? These are the ones that took out a team of our most powerful sorcerers."

"Yes, they don't look powerful, but it's just an illusion."

Luther nodded turning back to the news feed. He frowned as he saw the Shadow Mages pick up and cradle two teenagers and a child that looked like their clones. "And who are them," he asked turning to Tala.

Tala smirked, "Those fools," spat throwing her head back in laughter.

"What is it, Tala?" Luther asked impatiently.

"Those three teenagers are known as the hikaris, the Shadows Mages lights!" Tala announced suddenly very excited.

"And what is so special about these, hikaris?" Luther asked slowly.

"Because the Yamis will do anything for their hikaris and if we can get a hold on them…" she waited for her words to settle into Luther's mind.

She could see when it did too, because a devilish smirk crossed Luther lips. "We can control the Shadow Mages…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Back again!**

* * *

Chapter 7 Shadow's Shift

"This is boring!" Marik moaned from his spot on the coach next to Malik.

"We know that, Marik, you've been saying that all day!" Malik said.

"Because it's true, I hate being shut up like this! It's driving me crazy!" Marik screeched.

"Marik you're already crazy," Bakura announced.

The hikaris and Yamis were sitting in the Hall of Justice, not willing to go up to the Watch Tower and not allowed to leave the Hall. So that left some very bored teenagers in their wake. Marik was sprawled out on the coach with Malik sitting next to him. Bakura was sitting in one of the chairs flipping throw the channels on the TV, Ryou looking over the books on the shelves with Yugi, and Yami taking a nap in one of the chairs. The Shadow Mages had been confined to the Hall of Justice after their 'little' scuffle with the Joker. Who was still none responsive and, considering the Yamis unwillingness to return his soul, it looked like he would stay like that for some time.

As Yugi looked through the many books he had an idea, "Hey, if you all are really that bored, why don't we go look around the Hall?"

"YES!" Marik yelled and in his excitement fell of the coach.

Malik, completely ignoring his groaning Yami, turned to Yugi, "I thought the heroes said we could go out?'

"We won't be going out, we will just be going into another part of the Hall," Yugi replied going to wake his Yami.

"I could care less were we are going!" Marik announced impatiently, "Let's just get out of this room!"

* * *

"This place is really something," Yugi said staring at one of the exhibits of a creature the League had fought.

Bakura shrugged, "My weakest monsters are more intimidating than this thing."

Marik stifled a laugh as he looked over at the costumes of some of the villains, but managed to stay remotely quiet about it. The hikaris and Yamis were now in the museum section of the Hall having made their way to the villain section. Bakura and Marik were trying very hard not to laugh at some of the more funny villains.

"This world is very strange," Yami murmured moving away from the exhibit he had been looking at.

The hikaris were talking ideally to each other when they heard crying. Yugi immediately rushed toward it and found a young boy sitting all alone, crying. The kid was young looked no older then maybe five or six and close to a nervous breakdown. Yugi slowly approached the child before kneeling down next to the crying kid. He carefully put his arm around the kid, "Hey, what's the matter."

The kid jumped, his tear stained face snapping to Yugi's, "I-I can't find my daddy," he sniffled whipping his nose with his sleeve.

"Oh, it is okay I'll help you find your daddy!" Yugi announced as the other hikaris ran up. "My name's Yugi and this is Ryou and Malik."

"M-Mine's John," John said softly as Yugi picked him up.

"Well, John, do you remember were you last seen your dad?" Ryou asked softly to the little boy.

John rubbed his eyes, "Yeah, by the entrance."

Malik turned to the Yamis, "Hey well be gone for a second, okay!"

The Yamis nodded to their lights, "Don't get kidnapped!" Marik replied. The hikaris laughed nodding back.

"Alright, John lead the way!"

* * *

John lead the hikaris to the main entrance to the Hall still resting nicely in Yugi's arms. "Okay, here we are, you see him!?" Malik asked.

John didn't answer instead he kicked out of Yugi's arms and ran out of the hall. Yugi fell to the ground hitting his head, and giving out a low groan in pain. Malik didn't take to kindly to that, "Hey, you little brat get back here!" he shrieked running after John. Ryou quickly helped Yugi up and they both ran after Malik.

They burst through the door to find no one but a well dresses man and a weird woman. The man was bald, tall, and dresses in a clean cut business suit. The woman was very strange she had long purple hair, solid white eyes, a strange black symbol above her chest, she wore no shoes, and had on a long black dress that was split all the way up to her hip. The hikaris froze at the sight of the two; they felt the dark aura around the two that didn't set right with them. Malik stared at the woman something was off about her, and then it hit him, she had magic. The hikaris turned ready to go back inside away from the two, but two others were blocking their way. Another man and woman, well they thought the one was a man. He was dressed in some sort of black and blue full body suit with a weird helmet covering his entire head. The woman reminded the hikaris of an amazon; she wore a small pink dress, lots of gold jewelry, and had her long red hair up in a ponytail.

Malik immediately got on the defensive, "What do you want," he demanded.

"That depends are you the hikaris?" the man asked.

Malik move in front of Yugi and Ryou, blocking their view of their items. "What the hell are you talking about!" he flawlessly lied.

"Oh, you know the lighter half of the Shadow Mages' souls?" the man went on, but Malik didn't break.

"Look, you freaks, we have no idea what is going on just leave us alone!" Malik demanded.

The man sighed, "Devil Ray!"

"AAAHHHH!" Yugi screamed as the suited man grabbed the back of his shirt, holding him high in the air.

"YUGI!" Ryou and Malik yelled making to grab Yugi when the man pointed a laser gun from his wrist at his head.

"Uh-Uh, I won't move if you want your little friend to keep his head," Devil Ray taunted the hikaris.

Yugi looked close to tears as he struggled against the man grip, "Let go!" he yelled.

As Yugi struggled a gold glint caught the purple haired woman's eye and she moved to him. "Hmm, and what is this," she murmured as she reached for the millennium puzzle. As her figure grazed the puzzle she screamed and tore her hand away. Everyone froze at her reaction to the puzzle.

The woman rubbed her now smoking hand, "That's not your normal piece of gold!"

The man chuckled, "Gentlemen, I believe we found our hikaris!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Back again!**

* * *

Chapter 8 Escape

Malik sat up with a groan, clenching his head as a sharp pain shot through his head. "Uh, what did I do last night?" he mumbled before taking in is surroundings. Ryou and Yugi were still out cold, flung out on the floor of their prison. At that thought Malik growled and pushed himself up on wobbly legs. He saw that they were in a cage, just a regular; to Marik it didn't look all that special. Malik sighed and felt around his waist band only to freeze when he felt a familiar piece of gold stuck in the waist line of his pants. Malik stared at his Millennium Rod in utter disbelieve.

"Uh, what happened?" Malik spun around to see Ryou slowly sitting up and rubbing his head.

Malik round on him, "Do you have your Ring!?" he all but yelled. Ryou looked at him dumbfounded before placing his hand on his chest and allowing the Ring to emerge from his chest.

"Yeah," he mumbled "What going on?"

"You are being held in the headquarters of the Legion of Doom, hikaris," a voice floated into the room. A man in black clothes, a black top hat, and a cane; strolled into the room where they were being held. Malik tightens his hold on the Rod and glanced over to see the Ring phase back into Ryou's chest as he stood in front of Yugi. Though as the man got closer to the cage the hikaris visible relaxed their stances.

"A shadow user," Ryou whispered, "What are you doing here?" he asked walking up to the cage.

"I came to see a hikari to be honest…" the man said as Malik growled.

"We're not a zoo exhibit!" he yelled glaring at the man.

"But you're a shadow user, how could you have never seen a hikari before?" Ryou asked gently staring at the strange man as if he could see into his soul, "Who've been alive for more than two hundred years."

The man nodded slowly, "I have, but unlike the Mages I was not born with this power inside me."

"Then you are strong," Malik announced, "To have the shadows consume you and still remain sane is an achievement in of its self."

"Thank you, that means more coming from someone of you stature, hikari," the man said bowing his head a little.

Malik snorted, "The names Malik, and that's Ryou and Yugi not hikari."

Ryou stared at the man, "Are you going to give your comrades the knowledge you hold?"

The man smiled, "Unlike Tala I know the true power of the Mages and that kidnapping their hikaris will do no good, only get you killed."

Malik smiled, "At least someone here has some sense in them."

The man chuckled, "More along the lines of self-preservation, I can already feel the shadows moving in their anger and unlike my comrades I do not wish to die." The man turned and started to walk out of the room, "Some other simpleton will probably come in here to see you," the man turned and nodded to the Rod, "I'd use that to get out, but I would suggest calling the Mages beforehand we are in the middle of Slaughter Swamp after all. The names Shade by the way."

Malik smirked as Shade left before turning back to Ryou and Yugi. Ryou was on his knees shaking a still sleeping Yugi, but have no success in waking him. "He's not waking up anytime soon," Ryou announced.

Malik sighed and reached out through our mind link feeling the Yamis fear and panic they were literally inches from letting lose. _Marik?_

_Malik? _Marik to smile, the link was still there and strong.

_No it's the Ester Bunny! Ra Marik who else could it be?!_

_Where is Ryou! _Bakura screamed through the link causing said person to cringe.

_Right here, Bakura, there's no need to scream, _Ryou thought.

_You were KIDNAPPED of course I'm going to scream!_

_Calm yourself, tomb robber! _Yami snapped. _Your hikari is safe! Ryou how is Yugi?_ Yami asked.

Ryou hesitated looking down at the still unconscious Yugi, _He is still unconscious, but other than that he seems to be just fine._

A wave of relief hit the two conscious hikaris and they sighed.

_Where are you? _Marik asked.

_We are being held in a cage in the headquarters of something called the Legion of Doom which is located in the middle of Slaughter Swamp._

_Can you escape? _

_Most likely._

_Be safe, we will inform the heroes of this and be there when we can, _Yami said before cutting the link.

Malik turned to Ryou with a smile, "Looks like we're on our own."

Ryou chuckled, "Yeah, but you have to wonder why they left our items with us."

"They probably don't know they increase our powers, plus I the items most likely didn't let themselves be touched."

Ryou nodded, "So now it's a waiting game."

* * *

They didn't have to wait long either, soon after Yugi woke up a woman had come into the room. The woman had reminded them of the Dance Princess of the Ice Barrier. Malik didn't let such a good subject go and quickly took over her mind. "Get us out!" Malik commanded. The woman turned to their cage and shot ice out before crushing the ice along with the cage bars. Malik smirked, "Now show us the exit!"

The woman nodded emotionlessly before turning and walking to the door. She opened the door allowing them all out and into the halls of the headquarters. Malik followed right after the woman in a crouch the Rod out in front of him, its eye glowing. Ryou and Yugi followed close behind Malik keeping a watchful eye out for anyone. The woman continued to lead them through the maze of halls and stars, never slowly and never faltering, even when a blaring sound went off.

The hikaris jumped out of their skins and froze. "What is that?" Malik demanded of the woman.

"The alarm singling a prisoner escape," she announced and the hikaris winced.

"Damn it, I thought we'd have more time," Malik murmured he turned to the woman, "Keep going, and let no one stop you from letting us escape!"

"Of course, master," the woman announced and started to move again.

But of course nothing is ever easy and the hikaris had only gone a few feet before a man in a costume similar to Superman's, a man who's head was a skull that was surrounded in green flames, and the red haired woman who had helped captor them, rounded the corner. They stood there string at each other before the red haired woman gave a roar, grow five times her size and rush toward them. The other two quickly followed their lead.

"Silent Swordsman!" Yugi called at the same time Ryou called, "Dark Necrofear!"

Both monsters sprang into existence and into the fight, as Malik gained control of the superman lookalike. The skull man and giant woman were soon out and the hikaris took off, Malik commanding the woman to go faster. The hikaris rounded a corner and froze. Blocking their path, their escape route was a small army of super-villains headed by the bald man.

"Damn it," Malik cursed under his breath bringing the two villains under his control in front of them.

The bald man smiled, "Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

* * *

**Okay, there you go sorry too so long to write back.**


End file.
